List of GBA games
Number of games defeated so far: 18 # 007 - Everything or Nothing # 007 - NightFire # 2006 FIFA World Cup - Germany 2006 # 2K Sports - Major League Baseball 2K7 # Ace Combat Advance # Ace Lightning # Action Man - Robot Atak # Activision Anthology # Advance Guardian Heroes # Advance Wars 2 - Black Hole Rising # Advance Wars # Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius vs. Jimmy Negatron, The # Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius, The - Attack of the Twonkies # Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius, The - Jet Fusion # Aero the Acro-Bat - Rascal Rival Revenge # Agassi Tennis Generation # Agent Hugo - Roborumble # Aggressive Inline # Aladdin # Alex Ferguson's Player Manager 2002 # Alex Rider - Stormbreaker # Alien Hominid # Alienators - Evolution Continues # All Grown Up! - Express Yourself # All-Star Baseball 2003 # All-Star Baseball 2004 # Altered Beast - Guardian of the Realms # Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys, The # American Dragon - Jake Long - Rise of the Huntsclan # An American Tail - Fievel's Gold Rush # Animal Snap - Rescue Them 2 by 2 # Animaniacs - Lights, Camera, Action! # Ant Bully, The # Antz - Extreme Racing # Archer Maclean's 3D Pool # Arctic Tale # Army Men - Operation Green # Army Men - Turf Wars # Army Men Advance # Around the World in 80 Days # Arthur and the Minimoys # Asterix & Obelix - Bash Them All! # Asterix & Obelix XXL # Astro Boy - Omega Factor # Atari Anniversary Advance # Atlantis - The Lost Empire # Atomic Betty # ATV - Quad Power Racing # ATV - Thunder Ridge Riders # Avatar - The Legend of Aang - The Burning Earth # Avatar - The Legend of Aang # Babar to the Rescue # Back to Stone # Back Track # Backyard Baseball # Backyard Baseball 2006 # Backyard Basketball # Backyard Football # Backyard Football 2006 # Backyard Hockey # Backyard Skateboarding # Backyard Sports - Baseball 2007 # Backyard Sports - Basketball 2007 # Backyard Sports - Football 2007 # Baldur's Gate - Dark Alliance # Banjo-Kazooie - Grunty's Revenge # Banjo-Pilot # Barbie - The Princess and the Pauper # Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus # Barbie as the Island Princess - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Barbie Diaries, The - High School Mystery # Barbie Groovy Games # Barbie Horse Adventures # Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses # Barnyard # Baseball Advance # Batman - Rise of Sin Tzu # Batman - Vengeance # Batman Begins # Battle B-Daman - Fire Spirits! # Battle B-Daman # BattleBots - Beyond the BattleBox # Bee Game, The # Berenstain Bears and the Spooky Old Tree, The # Beyblade G-Revolution # Beyblade V-Force - Ultimate Blader Jam # Bible Game, The # Big Mutha Truckers # Bionicle - Matoran Adventures # Bionicle - Maze of Shadows # Bionicle Heroes # Bionicle # Black Belt Challenge # Blackthorne # Blades of Thunder # Blender Bros. # BMX Trick Racer # Board Game Classics # Boktai - The Sun Is in Your Hand # Boktai 2 - Solar Boy Django # Bomberman Max 2 - Blue Advance # Bomberman Max 2 - Red Advance # Bomberman Tournament # Bookworm # Boulder Dash EX # Boxing Fever # Bratz - Babyz # Bratz - Forever Diamondz # Bratz - Rock Angelz # Bratz - The Movie # Bratz # Breath of Fire II # Breath of Fire # Britney's Dance Beat # Broken Sword - The Shadow of the Templars # Brother Bear # Bruce Lee - Return of the Legend # Bubble Bobble - Old & New # Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Wrath of the Darkhul King # Butt-Ugly Martians - B.K.M. Battles # Cabbage Patch Kids - The Patch Puppy Rescue # Cabela's Big Game Hunter - 2005 Adventures # Cabela's Big Game Hunter # Caesars Palace Advance - Millennium Gold Edition # Camp Lazlo - Leaky Lake Games # Capcom Classics Mini Mix # Car Battler Joe # Care Bears - The Care Quests # Carrera Power Slide # Cars - Mater-National Championship # Cars # Cartoon Network Block Party # Cartoon Network Speedway # Casper # Castlevania - Aria of Sorrow # Castlevania - Harmony of Dissonance # Castlevania # Castleween # Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss, The # Catwoman # Catz # Charlie and the Chocolate Factory # Charlotte's Web # Cheetah Girls, The # Chessmaster # Chicken Little # Chicken Shoot 2 # Chicken Shoot # Chronicles of Narnia, The - The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe # ChuChu Rocket! # CIMA - The Enemy # Cinderella - Magical Dreams # Cocoto - Kart Racer # Cocoto - Platform Jumper # Codename - Kids Next Door - Operation S.O.D.A. # Colin McRae Rally 2.0 - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Columns Crown # Comix Zone # Contra Advance - The Alien Wars EX # Corvette # Crash Bandicoot 2 - N-Tranced # Crash Bandicoot Fusion # Crash Bandicoot XS # Crash Nitro Kart # Crash of the Titans - DEFEATED BY Volpstar. # Crazy Chase # Crazy Frog Racer # Crazy Taxi - Catch a Ride # Creatures # Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon # Cruis'n Velocity # Crushed Baseball # CT Special Forces - Back to Hell # CT Special Forces - Bioterror # CT Special Forces # Cubix - Robots for Everyone - Clash 'N Bash # Curious George # Danny Phantom - The Ultimate Enemy # Danny Phantom - Urban Jungle - DEFEATED BY ANON # Daredevil # Dark Arena # Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2 # Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 3 # David Beckham Soccer # Davis Cup # Dead to Rights # Deadly Skies # Deal or No Deal # Defender - For All Mankind # Defender of the Crown # DemiKids - Dark Version # DemiKids - Light Version # Demon Driver - Time to Burn Rubber! # Denki Blocks! # Desert Strike Advance # Dexter's Laboratory - Chess Challenge # Dexter's Laboratory - Deesaster Strikes! # Digimon - Battle Spirit 2 # Digimon - Battle Spirit # Digimon Racing # Dinotopia - The Timestone Pirates # Disney Princess - Royal Adventure # Disney Princess # Disney Sports - Basketball DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Disney Sports - Football # Disney Sports - Motocross # Disney Sports - Skateboarding # Disney Sports - Snowboarding # Disney's Game + TV Episode - Lizzie McGuire 2 - Lizzie Diaries # Disney's Party # DK - King of Swing # Dogz - Fashion # Dogz 2 # Dogz # Dokapon # Donald Duck Advance # Donkey Kong Country 2 # Donkey Kong Country 3 # Donkey Kong Country # Doom # Doom II # Dora the Explorer - Dora's World Adventure! # Dora the Explorer - Super Spies # Dora the Explorer - Super Star Adventures! # Dora the Explorer - The Search for the Pirate Pig's Treasure # Double Dragon Advance # Downforce # Dr. Muto # Dr. Seuss' - The Cat in the Hat # Dr. Sudoku # Dragon Ball - Advanced Adventure # Dragon Ball GT - Transformation # Dragon Ball Z - Buu's Fury # Dragon Ball Z - Collectible Card Game # Dragon Ball Z - Supersonic Warriors # Dragon Ball Z - Taiketsu # Dragon Ball Z - The Legacy of Goku II # Dragon Ball Z - The Legacy of Goku # Dragon Tales - Dragon Adventures # Dragon's Rock '- DEFEATED BY Sitri' # Drake & Josh # Drill Dozer # Driv3r # Driven # Driver 2 Advance # Drome Racers # Droopy's Tennis Open # Dual Blades # Duel Masters - Kaijudo Showdown # Duel Masters - Sempai Legends # Duel Masters - Shadow of the Code # Duke Nukem Advance # Dungeons & Dragons - Eye of the Beholder # Dynasty Warriors Advance # E.T. - The Extra-Terrestrial # Earthworm Jim # Earthworm Jim 2 # Ecks vs Sever II - Ballistic # Ecks vs Sever # Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers! # Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures # Eggo Mania # Elf - The Movie # Elf Bowling 1 & 2 # Enchanted - Once Upon Andalasia # Eragon # ESPN Final Round Golf # ESPN Great Outdoor Games - Bass Tournament # ESPN International Winter Sports # ESPN Winter X-Games Snowboarding 2 # ESPN X-Games Skateboarding # European Super League # Ever Girl # Extreme Ghostbusters - Code Ecto-1 # Extreme Skate Adventure # F1 2002 # F-14 Tomcat # F24 Stealth Fighter # Fairly OddParents!, The - Breakin' da Rules # Fairly OddParents!, The - Clash with the Anti-World # Fairly OddParents!, The - Enter the Cleft # Fairly OddParents!, The - Shadow Showdown # Family Feud # Fantastic 4 - Flame On # Fantastic 4 # Fear Factor Unleashed # FIFA Soccer 06 # FIFA Soccer 07 # FIFA Soccer 2003 # FIFA Soccer 2004 # FIFA Soccer 2005 # FightBox # FILA Decathlon # Final Fantasy I & II - Dawn of Souls # Final Fantasy IV Advance'' ''DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses ' # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance # Final Fantasy V Advance # Final Fantasy VI Advance # Final Fight One # Finding Nemo - The Continuing Adventures # Finding Nemo # Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones # Fire Emblem # Fire Pro Wrestling 2 # Fire Pro Wrestling # Flintstones, The - Big Trouble in Bedrock # Flushed Away # Ford Racing 3 # Fortress # Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends # Franklin the Turtle # Franklin's Great Adventures # Freekstyle # Freestyle Scooter # Frogger Advance - The Great Quest # Frogger's Adventures - Temple of the Frog # Frogger's Adventures 2 - The Lost Wand # Frogger's Journey - The Forgotten Relic # Fruits Mura no Doubutsu-tachi # F-Zero - GP Legend # F-Zero - Maximum Velocity # Gadget Racers # Galidor - Defenders of the Outer Dimension # Game & Watch Gallery Advance # Games Explosion! # Garfield - The Search for Pooky # Garfield and His Nine Lives # Gauntlet - Dark Legacy # GBA TV Tuner PAL # Gekido Advance - Kintaro's Revenge # Gem Smashers # Ghost Rider # Global Star - Sudoku Fever # Glory Days # Go! Go! Beckham! - Adventure on Soccer Island # Godzilla - Domination! # Golden Nugget Casino # Golden Sun - The Lost Age # Golden Sun # Gradius Advance # Grand Theft Auto Advance # Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss # Greg Hastings' Tournament Paintball Max'd # Gremlins - Stripe vs Gizmo # Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, The # GT Advance - Championship Racing # GT Advance 2 - Rally Racing # GT Advance 3 - Pro Concept Racing # GT Racers # Guilty Gear X - Advance Edition # Gumby vs. the Astrobots # Gunstar Future Heroes # Gyakuten Saiban # Hamtaro - Ham-Ham Games # Hamtaro - Ham-Ham Heartbreak # Hamtaro - Rainbow Rescue # Happy Feet # Hardcore Pinball # Hardcore Pool # Harlem Globetrotters - World Tour # Harry Potter - Quidditch World Cup # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire # Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban # Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # Harry Potter Collection # Harvest Moon - Friends of Mineral Town # Harvest Moon - More Friends of Mineral Town # Heidi - The Game # Hello Kitty - Happy Party Pals # Herbie - Fully Loaded # Hey Arnold! - The Movie # Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Kaznapped! # High Heat Major League Baseball 2002 # High Heat Major League Baseball 2003 # High School Musical - Livin' the Dream # Hikaru no Go # Hobbit, The # Home on the Range # Horsez # Hot Potato! # Hot Wheels - All Out # Hot Wheels - Burnin' Rubber # Hot Wheels - Stunt Track Challenge # Hot Wheels - Velocity X # Hot Wheels - World Race # Hugo - Bukkazoom! # Hugo - The Evil Mirror Advance # I Spy Challenger! # Ice Age 2 - The Meltdown # Ice Age # Ice Nine # Ignition Collection - Volume 1 # Incredible Hulk, The # Incredibles, The - Rise of the Underminer # Incredibles, The # Inspector Gadget - Advance Mission # Inspector Gadget Racing # International Karate Advanced # International Karate Plus # International Superstar Soccer Advance # International Superstar Soccer # Invader # Invincible Iron Man, The # Iridion 3D # Iridion II # It's Mr. Pants # Jackie Chan Adventures - Legend of the Darkhand # James Pond - Codename Robocod # Jazz Jackrabbit # Jet Set Radio # Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius # Jonny Moseley Mad Trix # Juka and the Monophonic Menace # Jungle Book 2, The # Jurassic Park III - Dino Attack - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude # Jurassic Park III - Park Builder # Jurassic Park III - The DNA Factor # Justice League - Injustice for All # Justice League Chronicles # Justice League Heroes - The Flash # Kao the Kangaroo # Karnaaj Rally # Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer # Kid Paddle # Kid's Cards # Kill Switch # Killer 3D Pool # Kim Possible 2 - Drakken's Demise # Kim Possible III - Team Possible # Kim Possible # King Kong - The Official Game of the Movie # King of Fighters EX, The - NeoBlood # King of Fighters EX2, The - Howling Blood # Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories # Kirby - Nightmare in Dream Land # Kirby & the Amazing Mirror # Klonoa - Empire of Dreams # Klonoa 2 - Dream Champ Tournament # Knights' Kingdom # Koala Brothers - Outback Adventures # Konami Collector's Series - Arcade Classics # Konami Krazy Racers # Kong - King of Atlantis # Kong - The Animated Series # Kurukuru Kururin # Lady Sia # Land Before Time, The - Into the Mysterious Beyond # Land Before Time, The # Lara Croft Tomb Raider - Legend # Lara Croft Tomb Raider - The Prophecy # Legend of Spyro, The - A New Beginning # Legend of Spyro, The - The Eternal Night # Legend of Zelda, The - A Link to the Past & Four Swords # Legend of Zelda, The - The Minish Cap # Legends of Wrestling II # Legendz - Yomigaeru Shiren no Shima # LEGO Bionicle # LEGO Island - Xtreme Stunts # LEGO Island 2 - The Brickster's Revenge # LEGO Racers 2 # LEGO Soccer Mania # LEGO Star Wars - The Video Game # LEGO Star Wars II - The Original Trilogy # Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events # Let's Ride! - Friends Forever # Lilo & Stitch 2 # Lilo & Stitch # Lion King, The # Little Einsteins # Little League Baseball 2002 # Little Mermaid, The - Magic in Two Kingdoms # Lizzie McGuire 2 - Lizzie Diaries # Lizzie McGuire 3 - Homecoming Havoc # Lizzie McGuire # Looney Tunes - Back in Action # Lord of the Rings, The - The Fellowship of the Ring # Lord of the Rings, The - The Return of the King # Lord of the Rings, The - The Third Age # Lord of the Rings, The - The Two Towers # Lost Vikings, The # Lucky Luke - Wanted! # Lufia - The Ruins of Lore # Lunar Legend # M&M's - Blast! # M&M's - Break 'em # Madagascar - Operation Penguin # Madagascar # Madden NFL 06 # Madden NFL 07 # Madden NFL 2002 # Madden NFL 2003 # Madden NFL 2004 # Madden NFL 2005 # Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey & Minnie # Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey & Donald # Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie # Majesco's Rec Room Challenge # Manga-ka Debut Monogatari # Maniac Racers Advance # Manic Miner # March of the Penguins # Mario & Luigi - Superstar Saga # Mario Golf - Advance Tour # Mario Kart - Super Circuit # Mario Party Advance - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude # Mario Power Tennis # Mario vs. Donkey Kong # Marvel - Ultimate Alliance # Mary-Kate and Ashley - Girls Night Out # Mary-Kate and Ashley Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive # Masters of the Universe He-Man - Power of Grayskull # Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2 # Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX # Matchbox Cross Town Heroes # Math Patrol - The Kleptoid Threat # Max Payne Advance # Maya the Bee - Sweet Gold # Maya the Bee - The Great Adventure # Mazes of Fate # Mech Platoon # Medabots - Metabee # Medabots - Rokusho # Medabots AX - Metabee Ver # Medabots AX - Rokusho Ver # Medal of Honor - Infiltrator # Medal of Honor - Underground # Meet the Robinsons # Mega Man & Bass # Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge # Mega Man Battle Network 2 # Mega Man Battle Network 3 - Blue # Mega Man Battle Network 3 - White # Mega Man Battle Network 4 - Blue Moon # Mega Man Battle Network 4 - Red Sun # Mega Man Battle Network 5 - Team Colonel # Mega Man Battle Network 5 - Team Proto Man # Mega Man Battle Network 6 - Cybeast Falzar # Mega Man Battle Network 6 - Cybeast Gregar # Mega Man Battle Network # Mega Man Zero 2 # Mega Man Zero 3 # Mega Man Zero 4 # Mega Man Zero - DEFEATED BY ANON # Men in Black - The Series # Metal Max 2 Kai # Metal Slug Advance # Metroid - Zero Mission # Metroid Fusion # Micro Machines # Midnight Club - Street Racing # Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits # Mighty Beanz Pocket Puzzles # Mike Tyson Boxing # Minority Report - Everybody Runs # Mission Impossible - Operation Surma # MLB SlugFest 20-04 # Mobile Suit Gundam Seed - Battle Assault # Monopoly # Monster Force # Monster House # Monster Jam - Maximum Destruction # Monster Rancher Advance 2 # Monster Rancher Advance # Monster Truck Madness # Monster Trucks # Monster Trucks Mayhem # Monster! Bass Fishing # Monsters, Inc # Moorhen 3 - The Chicken Chase! # Mortal Kombat - Deadly Alliance # Mortal Kombat - Tournament Edition # Mortal Kombat Advance # Moto GP # Motoracer Advance # Mr Nutz # Mr. Driller 2 # Ms. Pac-Man - Maze Madness # Mucha Lucha! - Mascaritas of the Lost Code # Mummy, The # Muppet Pinball Mayhem # Muppets, The - On with the Show! # MX 2002 featuring Ricky Carmichael # My Animal Centre in Africa # My Little Pony - Crystal Princess - The Runaway Rainbow # Namco Museum - 50th Anniversary # Namco Museum # Nancy Drew - Message in a Haunted Mansion # Napoleon # '''Naruto - Ninja Council 2' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' # Naruto - Ninja Council # NASCAR Heat 2002 # NBA Jam 2002 # Need for Speed - Most Wanted # Need for Speed - Porsche Unleashed # Need for Speed - Underground # Need for Speed - Underground 2 # Need for Speed Carbon - Own the City # Next Generation Tennis # NFL Blitz 20-02 # NFL Blitz 20-03 # NHL 2002 # NHL Hitz 20-03 # Nicktoons Racing # Ninja Cop # No Rules - Get Phat # Noddy - A Day in Toyland # Oddworld - Munch's Oddysee # Onimusha Tactics # Open Season # Operation Armored Liberty # Over the Hedge - Hammy Goes Nuts! # Over the Hedge # Ozzy & Drix # Pac-Man Collection # Pac-Man Pinball Advance # Pac-Man World & Ms. Pac-Man - Maze Madness # Pac-Man World 2 # Pac-Man World # Payback # Penny Racers # Peter Pan - Return to Neverland # Peter Pan - The Motion Picture Event # Petz - Hamsterz Life 2 # Petz Vet # Phalanx # Phantasy Star Collection # Phil of the Future # Piglet's Big Game # Pinball Advance # Pinball Challenge Deluxe # Pinball of the Dead, The # Pinball Tycoon # Pink Panther - Pinkadelic Pursuit # Pinky and the Brain - The Masterplan # Pinobee - Wings of Adventure # Pippa Funnell - Stable Adventure # Pippa Funnell 2 # Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Man's Chest # Pirates of the Caribbean - The Curse of the Black Pearl # Pitfall - The Lost Expedition # Pitfall - The Mayan Adventure # Planet Monsters # Planet of the Apes # Play-Yan # Pocket Dogs # Pocket Music # Pocket Professor - Kwik Notes - Vol. 1 # '''Pocky & Rocky with Becky '' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' # Pokemon - Emerald Version # Pokemon - Fire Red Version # Pokemon - Leaf Green Version # Pokemon - Ruby Version # Pokemon - Sapphire Version - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Red Rescue Team # Pokemon Pinball - Ruby & Sapphire # Polar Express, The # Polarium Advance # Polly Pocket! - Super Splash Island # Pop Idol' - DEFEATED BY Abici ' # Popeye - Rush for Spinach # Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket # Power Pro Kun Pocket 1, 2 # Power Pro Kun Pocket 5 # Power Pro Kun Pocket 6 # Power Rangers - Dino Thunder # Power Rangers - Ninja Storm # Power Rangers - Time Force # Power Rangers - Wild Force # Power Rangers S.P.D # Powerpuff Girls, The - Him and Seek # Powerpuff Girls, The - Mojo Jojo A-Go-Go # Prehistorik Man # Premier Action Soccer # Premier Manager 2003-04 # Premier Manager 2004-2005 # Premier Manager 2005-2006 # Prince of Persia - The Sands of Time & Lara Croft Tomb Raider - The Prophecy # Prince of Persia - The Sands of Time # Princess Natasha - Student, Secret Agent, Princess # Pro Beach Soccer # Pro Tennis WTA Tour # Proud Family, The # Punch King - Arcade Boxing # Puppy Luv - Spa and Resort # Puyo Pop Fever # Puyo Pop # Quad Desert Fury # Qwak # Racing Fever # Racing Gears Advance # Rampage - Puzzle Attack # Rapala Pro Fishing # Ratatouille # Rave Master - Special Attack Force! # Rayman - 10th Anniversary # Rayman - Hoodlums' Revenge # Rayman - Raving Rabbids # Rayman 3 # Rayman Advance # Ready 2 Rumble Boxing - Round 2 # Rebelstar - Tactical Command # Reign of Fire # Rescue Heroes - Billy Blazes! DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Revenge of Shinobi, The # Rhythm Tengoku # Ripping Friends, The # River City Ransom EX # Riviera - The Promised Land # Road Rash - Jailbreak # Robopon 2 - Cross Version # Robopon 2 - Ring Version # Robot Wars - Advanced Destruction # Robot Wars - Extreme Destruction # Robotech - The Macross Saga # Robots # Rock n' Roll Racing # Rock'em Sock'em Robots # Rocket Power - Beach Bandits # Rocket Power - Dream Scheme # Rocket Power - Zero Gravity Zone # Rocky # R-Type III - The Third Lightning # Rugrats - Castle Capers # Rugrats - Go Wild # Rugrats - I Gotta Go Party # Sabre Wulf # Sabrina - The Teenage Witch - Potion Commotion # Salt Lake 2002 # Samurai Deeper Kyo # Samurai Jack - The Amulet of Time # Santa Claus Jr. Advance # Santa Claus Saves the Earth # Santa Clause 3, The - The Escape Clause # Scooby-Doo 2 - Monsters Unleashed # Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase # Scooby-Doo! - Mystery Mayhem # Scooby-Doo! - Unmasked # Scooby-Doo # Scorpion King, The - Sword of Osiris # Scrabble # Scrabble Scramble! # Scurge - Hive # SD Gundam Force # Sea Trader - Rise of Taipan # Secret Agent Barbie - Royal Jewels Mission # Sega Arcade Gallery # Sega Rally Championship # Serious Sam Advance # Shaman King - Legacy of the Spirits - Soaring Hawk # Shaman King - Legacy of the Spirits - Sprinting Wolf # Shaman King - Master of Spirits 2 # Shaman King - Master of Spirits # Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures # Shark Tale # Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder # Sheep # Shining Force - Resurrection of the Dark Dragon # Shining Soul II # Shining Soul # Shrek - Hassle at the Castle # Shrek - Reekin' Havoc # Shrek - Smash n' Crash Racing # Shrek - Super Slam # Shrek - Swamp Kart Speedway # Shrek 2 - Beg for Mercy # Shrek 2 # Shrek the Third # Sigma Star Saga # Silent Scope # SimCity 2000 # Simpsons, The - Road Rage # Sims 2, The - Pets # Sims 2, The # Sims, The - Bustin' Out # Sitting Ducks # Sky Dancers - They Magically Fly! # Smashing Drive # Smuggler's Run # Smurfs, The - The Revenge of the Smurfs # Snood 2 - On Vacation # Snood # Soccer Kid # Sonic Advance 2 # Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Advance # Sonic Battle # Sonic Pinball Party # Sonic the Hedgehog - Genesis # Sound of Thunder, A # Space Channel 5 - Ulala's Cosmic Attack # Space Invaders # Speedball 2 - Brutal Deluxe # Spider-Man - Battle for New York # Spider-Man - Mysterio's Menace DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Spider-Man 2 # Spider-Man 3 # Spider-Man # Spirit - Stallion of the Cimarron - Search for Homeland # SpongeBob and Friends - Attack of the Toybots # SpongeBob SquarePants - Battle for Bikini Bottom # SpongeBob SquarePants - Creature from the Krusty Krab # SpongeBob SquarePants - Lights, Camera, Pants! # SpongeBob SquarePants - Revenge of the Flying Dutchman # SpongeBob SquarePants - SuperSponge # SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends - Battle for Volcano Island # SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends in Freeze Frame Frenzy' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' # SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends Unite! # SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The # SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis # Sports Illustrated for Kids - Baseball # Sports Illustrated for Kids - Football # Spy Hunter # Spy Kids 3-D - Game Over # Spy Kids Challenger # Spy Muppets - License to Croak # Spyro - Season of Ice # Spyro 2 - Season of Flame # Spyro Adventure (EU)/Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs (US) # Spyro Fusion (EU)/Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy (US) # SSX 3 # SSX Tricky # Stadium Games # Star Wars - Episode II - Attack of the Clones # Star Wars - Episode III - Revenge of the Sith # Star Wars - Flight of the Falcon # Star Wars - Jedi Power Battles # Star Wars - The New Droid Army # Star Wars Trilogy - Apprentice of the Force # Star X # Starsky & Hutch # Steel Empire # Steven Gerrard's Total Soccer 2002 # Strawberry Shortcake - Ice Cream Island - Riding Camp # Strawberry Shortcake - Summertime Adventure - Special Edition # Strawberry Shortcake - Summertime Adventure # Strawberry Shortcake - Sweet Dreams # Street Fighter Alpha 3 # Street Jam Basketball # Street Racing Syndicate # Strike Force Hydra # Stuart Little 2 # Stuntman # Suite Life of Zack & Cody, The - Tipton Caper # Sum of All Fears, The # Summon Night - Swordcraft Story 2 # Summon Night - Swordcraft Story # Super Black Bass Advance # Super Bubble Pop # Super Bust-A-Move # Super Collapse! II # Super Dodge Ball Advance # Super Dropzone - Intergalactic Rescue Mission # Super Duper Sumos # Super Ghouls'n Ghosts # Super Hornet FA 18F # Super Mario Advance 2 - Super Mario World # Super Mario Advance 3 - Yoshi's Island # Super Mario Advance 4 - Super Mario Bros. 3 # Super Mario Advance # Super Mario Ball # Super Monkey Ball Jr # Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo # Super Robot Taisen - Original Generation 2' - Defeated by Anon ' # Super Robot Taisen - Original Generation # Super Street Fighter II Turbo - Revival # Superman - Countdown to Apokolips # Superman Returns - Fortress of Solitude # Surf's Up # Sword of Mana # Tactics Ogre - The Knight of Lodis # Tak - The Great Juju Challenge # Tak 2 - The Staff of Dreams # Tak and the Power of Juju # Tales of Phantasia # Tang Tang # Tarzan - Return to the Jungle # Teen Titans # Teen Titans 2 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - Battle Nexus # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Tekken Advance # Ten Pin Alley 2 # Tennis Masters Series 2003 # Terminator 3 - Rise of the Machines - Defeated by Ryoden # Tetris Worlds # Texas Hold 'em Poker # TG Rally # That's So Raven # That's So Raven 2 - Supernatural Style # Three Stooges, The # Thunder Alley # Thunderbirds - International Rescue # Thunderbirds # Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 # Tiger Woods PGA Tour Golf # Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas - The Pumpkin King # Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster's Bad Dream # Tiny Toon Adventures - Wacky Stackers # TMNT - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # TOCA World Touring Cars # Tokyo Xtreme Racer Advance # Tom and Jerry - The Magic Ring # Tom and Jerry in Infurnal Escape # Tom and Jerry Tales # Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six - Rogue Spear # Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell - Pandora Tomorrow # Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell # Tonka - On the Job # Tony Hawk's American Sk8land # Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 # Tony Hawk's Underground # Tony Hawk's Underground 2 # Top Gear GT Championship # Top Gun - Combat Zones # Top Gun - Firestorm Advance # Top Spin 2 # Totally Spies! 2 - Undercover # Totally Spies! # Tower SP, The # Treasure Planet # Trick Star # Tringo # Trollz - Hair Affair! # Tron 2.0 - Killer App # Turbo Turtle Adventure # Turok Evolution # Tweety and the Magic Gems # Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2 - Bush Rescue # Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3 - Night of the Quinkan # Ultimate Arcade Games # Ultimate Brain Games # Ultimate Card Games # Ultimate Muscle - The Kinnikuman Legacy - The Path of the Superhero # Ultimate Puzzle Games # Ultimate Spider-Man # Ultimate Winter Games # Unfabulous # Uno 52 # Uno Free Fall # Urban Yeti! # Urbz, The - Sims in the City # V.I.P. # Van Helsing # VeggieTales - LarryBoy and the Bad Apple' DEFEATED BY Pancake Piles' # Virtua Tennis # Virtual Kasparov # V-Rally 3 # W.i.t.c.h. # Wade Hixton's Counter Punch # Wakeboarding Unleashed featuring Shaun Murray # Wario Land 4 # WarioWare - Twisted! # WarioWare, Inc. - Minigame Mania # Whac-A-Mole # Who Wants to Be a Millionaire - 2nd Edition # Who Wants to Be a Millionaire Junior # Who Wants to Be a Millionaire # Wild Thornberrys Movie, The # Wild Thornberrys, The - Chimp Chase # Wild, The # Wing Commander - Prophecy '- DEFEATED BY ANON' # Wings # Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure # Winter Sports # WinX Club - Quest for the Codex # WinX Club # Wolfenstein 3D # Woody Woodpecker in Crazy Castle 5 # Word Safari - The Friendship Totems # World Championship Poker # World Poker Tour # World Tennis Stars # Worms Blast # Worms World Party # WWE - Road to WrestleMania X8 # WWE - Survivor Series # WWF - Road to WrestleMania # X2 - Wolverine's Revenge # X-Bladez - Inline Skater # X-Men - Reign of Apocalypse # X-Men - The Official Game # XS Moto # xXx # Yggdra Union - We'll Never Fight Alone 'DEFEATED BY Anon ' # Yoshi's Universal Gravitation # Yu Yu Hakusho - Ghostfiles - Spirit Detective # Yu Yu Hakusho - Ghostfiles - Tournament Tactics # Yu-Gi-Oh! - Day of the Duelist - World Championship Tournament 2005 # Yu-Gi-Oh! - Destiny Board Traveler # Yu-Gi-Oh! - Dungeon Dice Monsters # Yu-Gi-Oh! - Reshef of Destruction # Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Eternal Duelist Soul # Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Sacred Cards # Yu-Gi-Oh! - Ultimate Masters Edition - World Championship Tournament 2006 # Yu-Gi-Oh! - World Championship Tournament 2004 # Yu-Gi-Oh! - Worldwide Edition - Stairway to the Destined Duel # Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Duel Academy # Zapper # Zatchbell! - Electric Arena # Zidane Football Generation # Zoey 101 # Zoids Legacy # Zone of the Enders - The Fist of Mars # ZooCube # Zooo